onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26869744-20181008110933/@comment-29735840-20181016211925
La remarque de trebol pour faire jolie aussi donc.. "C est un combat entre 2 utilisateurs de hdr" ? Oda fait dire a ses persos des trucs sans que ça a un intérêt ? J ai du mal a y croire. Après oui c est pas faux ce que tu dis mais : Quand les perso affirment que Mihawk c'est le meilleur tu dis que ca n'a aucun intérêt et que ca prouve rien, mais quand un Lambda comme trébol dit juste qu'il y a un combat entre deux utilisateur de HDR tu insinue que c'est un indice montrant que le HDR il a d'autre pouvoir caché ? Non mais de 1 les paroles de Trebol ne signifie rien c'était juste une remarque comme quand Luffy a affronter Don chinjao, et de 2 le HDR de luffy et Doffy n'a rien rajouter a leur puissance parce que juste après on voyait plus les éclair noir ect Le premier stade du hdr serait un boost puissance des coups avant tout. C est évident depuis qu apparaissent les éclairs noirs que les coups sont bien plus violents et donc puissants. Avec katakuri vs Luffy c est indéniable. Ce qui n est pas négligeable pour un épéiste par le choc provoqué entre 2 épées. Excuse moi mais j'aperçois que des fausses affirmation dans ce paragraphe, le HDR ne boost en rien la puissance jusqu'à preuve du contraire et parce que Mihawk il est épéiste que tu prétend que le HDR ne booste pas les coup des épée qui te dis que c'est le cas ? Serait tu prêts a dire que tout les persos one piece ont le même niveau hdr ? Alors qu on sait que tout les persos one piece n ont pas le même niveau en hda. Et crois tu apres cela qu on puisse comparer le hdr de Shanks qui est un empereur a celui de Doflamingo, katakuri ? Je suis prêt a dire ce que le manga nous a expliquer a propos du HDR, c'est expliquer noir sur blanc par Rayleigh que ce pouvoir sert juste a intimidé ceux qui ont un faible esprit, et Oda affirme que si c'était Shank ou Rayleigh a la place de Luffy contre les HDR tout les HP auraient perdu connaissance, il n'a jamais dit que si c'était Shanks qui utilisait son haki il pouvait sortir une boulle d'énergie ou des truc pareil D accord et tu crois que Kaidou est appelé, considéré comme tel par tout les persos one piece parce que Oda a mis un encadré ? Par contre Mihawk il est considéré par l'auteur et les personnages étant le meilleur Bien sûre que non, kaidou l ait aux yeux de tous car si on prends son histoire, il s est imposé comme tel. et tu sais pourquoi ? Je vais te le prouver qu un encadré a une origine et que le manga va dans mon sens. On nous dit dans les memes encadrés que Kaidou a été capturé, torturé plusieurs fois, qu ils ont tout essayé (navires prisons de la marine), qu il a toujours survécu et que "ON DIT" qu il est la créature la plus forte". Qui dit ? Oda désigne des pigeons ? Non il parle des gens de l univers one piece en s adressant a nous lecteurs. 1 alors les défaites de Kaidou prouve pour toi sa valeur et le fait qu'il soit la plus puissante créature XD j'ai de plus en plus du mal a te suivre 2 pour Mihawk c'est pas des "on dit" non c'est affirmer noir sur blanc par l'auteur, le narrateur, et les personnage de OP Donc Mihawk c est la même chose, barbe blanche c est la même aussi. Si Shanks en a rien a battre de se taper un maximum d épéistes de renommés et que Mihawk c est son but. Faut pas s étonner, si ça justifie que Mihawk a ce titre et pas Shanks. Qui te dis que c'était pas le but de Shanks ? et pourquoi d'ailleur il affrontait Mihawk si il est pas intéressé ? Voilà pourquoi j insiste, le titre de Mihawk n est absolument pas une preuve irréfutable d une supériorité en escrime. Oda ne mentirait pas en faisant en sorte que Shanks soit aussi fort en escrime sans titre car de par son histoire celui-ci se serait fixé un autre objectif, différent. Permet moi te dire que tu es le seul a penser a cela, parce que a ma connaissance meme les vrai hater de Mihawk n'ose pas mettre en doute son tittre tellement c'est prouvé des dizaines de fois T as compris maintenant que chaques faits réels du manga reposent sur des justifications liés au passé de one piece ? Et que : Avec ce titre, Oda en gros n affirme pas forcément sa vérité absolu, incontestable mais avant tout la vérité par rapport a l histoire one piece (résultat de ses propres choix et ceux qu il a décidé pr eux). Donc on doit renier toutes les affirmations et les mettre en doutes, genre Roger n'était peut etre pas le vrai SDP XD, Akainu n'est pas le vrai Amiral en chef, Dragon c'est pas le chef des révolutionnaire ect ^^ Non, mais depuis l'ère Roger il était déjà connu comme un phénomène dans le monde one piece (sans aucuns doute par ses combats, sa puissance..). En effet, dans le chapitre 00, après que Roger soit mort, shiki échappé d impel down affirmera que son ère (son règne) est arrivé. Ici c est bien une question d influence dans le monde. Donc une seul affirmation de Shiki est pour toi une preuve indiscutable qui prouve que BB est le plus puissant, mais toute les affirmation de l'auteur lui meme sur Mihawk, et les personnages du manga n'ont aucune valeur, sympa cette contradiction Kaidou et ses encadrés lié a son histoire, ses actions par le passé prouvent que je ne contredis pas l auteur, au contraire. En revanche considérer un titre étant lié a une vérité absolu est une erreur puisqu'il résulte d une volonté, d un choix qui découlent d actions passé des persos. Oda n'est pas le vrai mangaka de OP... Ensuite kaidou pour moi et pour beaucoup il est exceptionnel, incomparable aux autres empereurs (car possiblement immortel) donc pr moi la comparaison de leurs titre ne tient pas (d autant plus qd on voit sa présentation et sa carrure exceptionnel). Kaido qui se fait capturé plusieurs fois par le passé est plus exceptionnel que le meilleur sabreur du monde juste comme ca par ressenti c'est ca ? Ils le nomment ainsi, l affirment parce qu'ils sont au courants de ce qu a accomplit Mihawk par le passé pour le devenir. Pas parce qu'Oda leur fait dire cela bêtement sans raisons lié a l histoire one piece. Donc Mihawk méritent son tittre parce que Vista est au courants du comment il est devenu le meilleur selon toi, alors pourquoi tous ces pavé pour mettre en doute le tittre de Mihawk ? Pour autant, je reconnais volontier que les traits noirs ne font rien, par contre lorsque Big mom utilise son haki des rois, les traits noirs sont très bien présents. Et on assiste encore une fois (dixit Doflamingo vs Luffy) a une rafale de vent, une pression relâché a l'extérieur. Non je suis désolé c'est pas les cordes vocales qui produit cela (redixit Doflamingo Vs Luffy, Law qui est repoussé) se sont les cordes vocales peux tu prouver le contraire qu'il s'agissait de son HDR et supposons que c'est le cas BM ne s'est pas retenu dans cette scène, tu crois qu'avec ca Shanks va battre Mihawk sérieusement ? ou bien c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Shanks donc son HDR est 10 fois plus puissant que celui de BM Disons aussi que Big Mom le fait inconsciemment ou presque, Shanks sur le navire de BB c'était un échantillon (oui dire le contraire revient a dire que Luffy et doflamingo gère mieux que lui en hdr, mieux qu'un empereur lol). Es qu'avec ca on peut battre Mihawk ou un Yonku ? pour la derniere fois Shanks il est obligé d'utiliser son HDR contre Mihawk et ce ne l'a pas aider a le battre Je te redirige vers ma réponse sur les titres qui sont liés a des choix suivis d actions passé allant vers cette direction. Ainsi dans l absolu, Mihawk peut avoir un niveau d escrime égal a Shanks. De plus, même si ce n est pas le cas, Shanks peut, peut être compter sur d autres atouts dont les hakis. Vu que tu te bases sur un résultat basé sur un titre, ça ne remet aucunement en cause cela. A moins que tu me prouves que j ai tort sur l origine des titres ? Shanks avec tout ces haki il est inférieur a Mihawk, parce que dans un duel d'escrime on peut utiliser son HDR, son HDA et son HDO, donc l'excuse que Shanks il a d'autre atout ne tient pas la route Je suis partagé. D un côté tu as raison et je m accorde a dire que c est vrai. Mais de l autre si Barbe blanche mentionne Mihawk, c est qu il sait que ces 2 là sont ceux qui se sont le plus régulièrement affrontés. Parce que si on va par là.. Il a dit Mihawk et pas Kaidou dc shanks galere autant avec Kaidou ? Perso jpréfère ne pas trop m avancer. Je crois dc que ce n est pas forcément l adversaire le plus fort que shanks est affronté et qu on ne peut pas l affirmer a l heure actuelle. Non c'est toi qui avait dit que Shanks affronter des adversaires plus puissant que Mihawk et si c'était le cas pourquoi BB n'a jamais mentionner un de ces adversaires il n'a citer que Mihawk ce qui signifie que c'est le plus puissant adversaires affronté par Shanks Peut être que c est tout a mon honneur d y avoir penser, de le montrer au lieu qu on me prenne pour le vilain petit canard du wikia x) Si tu avais une seul preuve ou indice qui peut prouver ce que tu dis mais c'est pas le cas Les encadrés de Kaidou, la violence des coups amplifier par le haki des rois, sont des pages imaginaires ? Les encadrés de Kaido sont vrai affirmation mais ceux de Mihawk sont faux XD